


Потерянные воспоминания

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo — Fandom, Xiao Zhan — Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Amnesia, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, Амнезия, драма, тайные отношения, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Однажды Сяо Чжань получает странный конверт с фотографиями и забывает Ван Ибо, но тот не отступается и решает начать знакомство сначала.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Потерянные воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-404 – Потерянные воспоминания, найденные воспоминания http://scpfoundation.net/scp-404  
> \------------------  
> Бета: The_other_Abe

— Лэлэ! — Ван Ибо взглянул на часы. — У меня есть просьба.

— Слушаю, — мгновенно отозвался его телохранитель.

— Через два часа прилетает Чжань-гэ. Ты же знаешь, как у него с охраной, — Ван Ибо понизил голос.

— Хочешь, чтобы я встретил его в аэропорту?

Ван Ибо молча кивнул головой, в который раз радуясь сообразительности Лэлэ, и добавил:

— Я буду тут, в студии. Здесь нет посторонних, совершенно безопасно. К тому же я не один, — он покосится на второго телохранителя. В обычные дни Ван Ибо ограничивался Лэлэ, и только на официальных мероприятиях или во время перелетов с ним было больше охраны.

— А я еще думал, зачем ты сегодня двоих попросил, — хмыкнул Лэлэ. — Только оставайтесь здесь, пока меня не будет.

— Возьми ключи от машины, так быстрее будет чем на такси.

* * * 

Перелет короткий, всего два часа с небольшим. Времени недостаточно, чтобы поспать и отдохнуть, пользуясь дорогой, но самый раз, чтобы заняться текущими делами. 

Самолет разгонялся, его потряхивало на неровностях взлетной полосы, турбины ревели, Сяо Чжаня вжало в кресло, а потом все изменилось, тряска исчезла, и вид в иллюминаторе заполнился небесной синевой. Бортпроводница подала сигнал о том, что можно расстегнуть ремни безопасности, и Сяо Чжань, сглотнув пару раз, чтобы перестало закладывать уши, щелкнул карабином.

Он достал рюкзак, в котором лежала пачка непрочитанных писем от фанатов. Сяо Чжань хранит их все, не решаясь утилизировать и уж тем более просто выбросить. Ведь каждое письмо — это чьи-то чувства, и пусть их отправители никогда не узнают, что с ними случилось, Сяо Чжань не мог себе представить, как уничтожает хоть одно. 

Он взял конверты и, не перебирая, начал с самого верхнего. Осторожно надорвал его и достал лист, исписанный от руки аккуратными иероглифами. 

Через десяток писем, он добрался до необычно большого конверта. Сяо Чжань развернулся к иллюминатору, чтобы дать отдохнуть глазам, и долго смотрел на белоснежные горы облаков, медленно проплывающих под ним, перед тем как вернуться к письмам.

В конверте лежали два других: из желтоватой оберточной бумаги, они не были запечатаны, и Сяо Чжань легко открыл клапан первого. Внутри, похоже, лежали фотографии.

— Что вы будете? Сегодня в меню курица и рыба, — появление бортпроводницы отвлекло его от содержимого, но не больше, чем на несколько минут.

— Курицу, пожалуйста, — выбрал он и вернулся к снимкам.

Сяо Чжаню показалось странным то, что фотографии повернуты лицевой стороной вверх, он точно помнил, что держал их наоборот — чистой стороной наружу. Но стоило только взглянуть на снимок, как все, кроме изображения, перестало быть для него важным. 

С фотографий смотрел Ван Ибо.

На первой он узнал съемку выпуска Day Day Up, на котором они с Ван Ибо познакомились. Ракурс был странный, как будто фотографировали не из зала, а со сцены, но Сяо Чжань совершенно точно помнил, что там фотографов не было. 

Лицо у Ван Ибо на снимке совершенно замечательное. Словно он уже в тот момент знал, что они сойдутся, хотя это были, наверное, первые взгляды, которыми они обменялись.

Сяо Чжань переложил снимок вниз, под второй. И снова Ван Ибо. Только на этот раз это не официальное мероприятие, а одна из встреч, которые им удалось провести без лишних свидетелей, как думал до этого момента Сяо Чжань. Но кто-то умудрился сфотографировать их, и снова этот странный ракурс, как будто фотограф стоял прямо за его спиной. Сяо Чжань засмотрелся на фотографию. Хорошо, что самолет полупустой и рядом с ним никто не сидит. Он может смотреть на такого Ван Ибо бесконечно: чуть смущенного и неуверенного, но определенно воодушевленного. 

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся своим мыслям, представив их следующую встречу. Наверное, это будет завтра или, если агентство совсем загрузит работой, послезавтра.

Сяо Чжань хотел поделиться хорошей новостью: его берут в новую дораму, на ведущую роль. Кто будет партнером, пока не известно, но для Сяо Чжаня имело значение лишь то, что он будет сниматься.

— Вот ваш обед, — Сяо Чжань пропустил момент, когда бортпроводницы, раздающие еду, дошли до него, и спешно попытался убрать фотографии в конверт, но они почему-то не помещались туда.

— Простите... Минуту, пожалуйста, — попросил Сяо Чжань, — Не хочу их испачкать.

Он виновато улыбнулся, встряхнул конверт, и очередная попытка убрать фотографии удалась, когда он на пробу попробовал вложить их во второй желтоватый конверт. Они словно сами проскочили внутрь.

Наконец, справившись и отложив конверт на соседнее сидение, Сяо Чжань принял двумя руками контейнер с обедом.

— Простите, что задержал вас.

— Ничего, — дежурно улыбнулась бортпроводница и толкнула тележку дальше по проходу.

Курица была немного резиновая, как, впрочем, любая еда, которую подавали в самолетах, но Сяо Чжань и не думал привередничать: скорее всего, нормально поесть он не сможет до самого вечера. Покончив с обедом, Сяо Чжань собрал конверты, и убрал их в рюкзак — скоро посадка. 

Неприятность произошла уже в аэропорту. 

Его узнали. 

Панама и маска в пол-лица не спасли. Кто-то узнал его, и на весь широкий коридор раздался восторженный девичий крик:

— Сяо Чжань!

— Где?

— Вон! Сяо Чжань!!

Сяо Чжань всегда был готов отдать минуту своего времени фанатам, но в этот раз случилась давка, фанатки налетели на него, как стая пираний, совали камеры телефонов в лицо, что-то безостановочно выкрикивали.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, — попросил Сяо Чжань, но справиться с толпой никак не получалось, и он почувствовал удар по затылку. Сяо Чжань сбился с шага, запнулся о чью-то неудачно стоящую ногу и упал...

Он пришел в себя в медицинском кабинете. Прямо перед ним склонился дежурный медик с банкой нашатыря, а позади него маячил Лэлэ. Вот, значит, кто вытащил его из толпы.

Медик посветил фонариком в глаза, сначала в один, потом в другой, и начал расспрашивать Сяо Чжаня о самочувствии.

— Я бы рекомендовал обследование, — заключил он.

— Хорошо, — согласился Сяо Чжань, но уточнил, — но лететь я сейчас могу, это же не опасно?

— Вы только что прилетели, господин Сяо, — сказал Лэлэ, переглянувшись с медиком.

— Да? Я не помню полет...

— А посадку? Как рейс ждали? Дорогу в аэропорт?

Сяо Чжань попытался вспомнить, но в голове крутились десятки разных перелетов, и вычленить из них нужный никак не удавалось.

— Вот теперь я не просто рекомендую, а настаиваю на обследовании, — твердо сказал медик, глядя в растерянное лицо Сяо Чжаня.

— Я отвезу в госпиталь прямо сейчас, — пообещал Лэлэ.

Он провел по коридорам послушного и немного заторможенного Сяо Чжаня, одной рукой ловко придерживая его, второй набирая сообщение для Ван Ибо.

«Слишком много фанатов за раз. Не успел вовремя. Везу господина Сяо в больницу, он ударился головой».

«У его агентства договор с Цзишуитань. Это на Ист-стрит в Синьцзекоу».

«Понял. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в центре».

Последнее сообщение Лэлэ написал без особой надежды на то, что его подопечный послушается. 

Лэлэ усадил Сяо Чжаня на заднее сидение, оберегая его голову, и поставил рядом рюкзак.

— Вот. А телефон разбился при падении, — он протянул абсолютно мертвый аппарат, покрытый сеткой трещин и глубоких царапин.

— Ничего себе.

— Да... На него, наверное, несколько раз наступили.

— Придется новый брать.

— Телефон — это мелочи.

— Да, верно. Спасибо, если бы не вы…

Сяо Чжань не закончил фразу, но Лэлэ прекрасно понял и без того. Обойдя быстрым шагом машину, кивнул водителю, что они готовы. 

Ему нравился Сяо Чжань. По долгу службы неплохо разбираясь в людях, Лэлэ не видел в Сяо Чжане даже намека на внутреннюю червоточинку. Он был именно таким, каким представал перед камерами: открытым, тактичным, заботливым. Лэлэ было немного обидно за отношение его агентства, но он мог лишь посочувствовать Сяо Чжаню. По этой же причине он не спорил, когда Ван Ибо старался за счет собственных ресурсов облегчить ему жизнь. По началу, конечно, пытался, но быстро понял, что не стоит. Ван Ибо все равно будет настаивать и в конце концов сделает только хуже. С него сталось бы сегодня самому поехать в аэропорт, и Лэлэ вслед за ним. Уж лучше пусть занимается спокойно в студии.

Лэлэ посматривал на хмурящегося Сяо Чжаня, но ехать быстрее они не могли из-за пробок, и дорога заняла больше времени, чем он планировал. Когда Лэлэ, наконец, передал Сяо Чжаня в руки врачей, и сел вытянув ноги, в коридоре, раздался телефонный звонок.

— Ибо?

— Я в холле больницы. Где вы?

Лэлэ выругался про себя, впрочем, чего-то такого он и ожидал.

— Восточное крыло, третий этаж, около триста пятнадцатого кабинета. 

Минут через десять Ван Ибо устроился рядом с ним.

— Как он?

— Ударился головой и не помнит, что прилетел сегодня.

— Амнезия?

— Стоит дождаться диагноза, — Лэлэ пожал плечами.

И Ван Ибо сдержанно кивнул.

Спустя какое-то время дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге показался Сяо Чжань, еще немного бледный, но уже почти такой же собранный, как обычно.

— Насчет записи на обследование, вам позвонят, чтобы подобрать дату и время, — донесся голос из кабинета.

— Благодарю, — ответил Сяо Чжань, — до свидания.

Он закрыл дверь и развернулся к Лэлэ, даже не взглянув на Ван Ибо. 

— Здесь все. Можно ехать, — не повышая голоса, сказал Сяо Чжань.

— Чжань-гэ? — тихо прошептал Ван Ибо, ловя взгляд Сяо Чжаня, но тот словно не замечал его. Ван Ибо даже оглянулся по сторонам, но коридор был на удивление пуст, только рядом с выходом на лестницу маячил второй охранник, и разыгрывать незнакомцев не было никакого смысла. — Чжань-гэ?

Он позвал громче, и Сяо Чжань словно опомнился.

— Ой, простите, я не расслышал сразу, что вы ко мне обращаетесь, — Сяо Чжань постарался улыбнуться и глядя на смартфон, зажатый в руках Ван Ибо, добавил: 

— Наверное, больница не лучшее место для фотографии. Может быть автограф?

Сяо Чжань не узнал его. 

Ван Ибо молчал, не в силах переварить это известие, его прошиб озноб и что-то потянуло глубоко в груди, почти до боли. Как это возможно? Почувствовав легкий удар по ноге, Ван Ибо выпалил:

— Да, автограф будет самый раз.

— Амнезия, — прошептал Лэлэ, пока Сяо Чжань выводил иероглифы на открытке.

— Отвези его в агентство, — так же одними губами попросил Ван Ибо.

Держа в подрагивающих пальцах открытку с автографом, Ван Ибо остался сидеть в коридоре, провожая взглядом удаляющиеся спины. Сяо Чжань не узнал его. Будет ли это временным эффектом, или он никогда не вспомнит Ван Ибо? Никто не мог дать ответ. Все что он знал про амнезию из фильмов и книг, это то, что память может вернуться, но для этого ее надо подтолкнуть.

Но как сказать Сяо Чжаню, что они встречаются, если они еще нет? 

В себе Ван Ибо был уверен полностью и, чтобы не сомневаться в чувствах Сяо Чжаня, он собирался на ближайшей встрече сделать что-нибудь однозначное, чтобы своими глазами увидеть его реакцию. 

Поцеловать. 

Они должны были увидеться завтра, и Ван Ибо собирался поцеловать Сяо Чжаня. Цифровые коды, недомолвки, переглядывания, загадки в постах — это все убеждало Ван Ибо, что Сяо Чжань хочет того же, что и он. Но Сяо Чжань любил намеки, а Ван Ибо — конкретику.

Наверное, будь Ван Ибо девушкой, то сразу дал бы понять, что между ними что-то есть, рассчитывая, что это меньше шокирует Сяо Чжаня. В конце концов, несколько лет назад он встречался с девушкой, и вполне серьезно.

Ван Ибо чувствовал себя опустошенным, разом лишившимся сил. Он опустил взгляд на открытку, с которой ему улыбался Сяо Чжань, и закусил губу. 

Он начнет сначала. 

Для Ван Ибо это не в новинку. Ему уже приходилось начинать с нуля заниматься танцами после болезни, и он преуспел. Если чувства Сяо Чжаня были настоящими и взаимными, он добьется их снова.

Он еще какое-то время сидел в коридоре, выстраивая в голове план на ближайшее время, и неосознанно поглаживал пальцем изображение Сяо Чжаня, пока к нему не подошел охранник, чтобы узнать, на сколько они задержатся тут.

— Поехали назад в студию, — скомандовал Ван Ибо и поднялся на ноги. 

* * * 

Ван Ибо начал следить за Сяо Чжанем через социальные сети. Это давало бесконечно мало информации, особенно правдивой, а не слухов, но это больше, чем ничего. Из вейбо он узнал, что удар не причинил какого-либо вреда здоровью, хотя про амнезию агентство умолчало. 

«Я порасспрашивал его по дороге, и пусть звучит странно, но он как будто забыл только тебя», — поделился Лэлэ в тот злополучный день, вернувшись в студию, после того, как довел Сяо Чжаня до дверей его агентства.

Ван Ибо подавил короткий укол ревности. Если выбирать между ними, то для Сяо Чжаня было бы хуже, забудь он Лэлэ. Он не принял бы помощи от незнакомого человека, не позволил бы отвести себя в госпиталь. Лучше бы, конечно, этот несчастный случай вовсе не происходил, но все могло обернуться еще хуже.

Неделю Ван Ибо практически не выпускал смартфон из рук в надежде, что Сяо Чжань вдруг все вспомнит и напишет ему. Но дни шли, и из все тех же книг Ван Ибо знал, что чем дальше, тем меньше шансов на то, что воспоминания вернутся. 

Он продолжал дотошно просматривать все посты в Вейбо, но о Неукротимом узнал от Да Чжанвэя и только потом нашел официальное подтверждение.

— Сянся? Ибо, ты серьезно? Мечи, длиннополые костюмы, парики… мне кажется, это не твое, — это было первое, что спросила Ду Хуа, после того, как Ван Ибо пришел к ней с просьбой отправить его портфолио Ян Ся — продюсеру Неукротимого.

— Да, я серьезно. Я хочу эту роль.

— Хорошо, я отправлю, но ты все-таки подумай о предложении Гао Цзюня. Оно больше тебе подходит, — Ду Хуа подтолкнула в сторону Ван Ибо папку, скользнувшую по полированной столешнице.

Ван Ибо получил это предложение буквально два дня назад, и собирался согласиться, но вчера вечером пришло сообщение от Да Чжанвэя, а за час до встречи с Ду Хуа, он нашел официальный пост о том, что Сяо Чжаня утвердили на одну из главных ролей в Неукротимом.

— Уже подумал и я хочу в Неукротимого, — непреклонно ответил Ван Ибо.

— Ладно, посмотрим, что ответит Ян Ся. А в переговорах с Гао Цзюнем я пока возьму паузу. Все-таки спортивная тема должна быть тебе ближе.

Получив отказ, Ван Ибо едва не разбил смартфон.

— Попробуй еще раз. Пожалуйста, — попросил он, когда убедился, что снова может спокойно разговаривать. 

— Уже. Все равно отказ.

Ибо молчал.

— Соглашаемся на Гао Цзюня? — голос Ду Хуа был преувеличенно бодрый, словно она была довольна отказом Ян Ся.

— Ты можешь записать меня на пробы? — спросил Ван Ибо.

— Могу попробовать, но я все еще считаю, что лучше согласиться на проект, где тебя ждут. Ибо, ты слушаешь?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — в динамике раздался вздох, — я постараюсь договориться о пробах.

— Спасибо!

  
  


Наверное, никогда прежде Ван Ибо не был так заинтересован в роли, как сейчас. Он сосредоточился на описании персонажа, в очередной раз проговаривая про себя его характер, чтобы настроиться внутренне и не заметил, как мимо него прошла невысокая женщина. 

— Кто у нас ждет в коридоре? Лед и иней! Видели? — донеслись до Ван Ибо слова через плохо закрытую дверь, и через минуту в коридор выглянул ассистент.

— Вы готовы?

Ван Ибо кивнул и зашел внутрь.

— Меня зовут Ян Ся, — представилась обладательница того голоса. — А вы… Ван Ибо?

Ян Ся чуть нахмурилась, как будто пыталась что-то вспомнить.

— Вы уже отказали мне дважды. 

— Верно! Теперь вспомнила, — она медленно качнула головой. — Дважды, и вы все равно здесь. 

Ван Ибо молча кивнул.

— На роль Лань Ванцзи, надо полагать? Сложность персонажа в том, что при малом количестве реплик и внешней холодности, он все-таки далеко не безэмоционален. Я хочу видеть на этом месте актера, который способен тончайшей мимикой показать весь спектр: от гнева и горя, до счастья и любви. Готов? Давай начнем с неодобрения. Это эмоция, которую Лань Ванцзи будет часто испытывать…

  
  


Письмо с подтверждением от Ян Ся Ван Ибо получил через несколько дней ближе к ночи. Наверное, был сбой в работе почтового клиента, потому что на него, электронным ворохом, посыпались письма за весь день. Согласование фотосессий, список ближайших перелетов и, самое главное, письмо с приглашением в середине марта присоединиться к съемочной группе в тренировочном лагере.

Ван Ибо звездой развалился на кровати, сжимая в руке смартфон и глядя в потолок. Он будет рядом с Сяо Чжанем. У них главные роли, и он постоянно будет рядом. Ван Ибо почувствовал, что ему впервые за все это время хочется смеятся. Новость была настолько вдохновляющей, что он не мог заснуть полночи, ворочался с боку на бок, одергивал себя каждый раз, когда воображение рисовало, как он подходит к Сяо Чжаню и берет его за руку. Ван Ибо несколько раз открывал переписку с номером без имени и читал короткие сообщения, которыми они с Сяо Чжанем перебрасывались. Сплошные «Доброе утро!», «Удачного дня сегодня!», «Хороших снов!». Если не присматриваться ко времени отправки, ничего особенного в этой переписке не было. Но все пожелания доброго утра Ван Ибо получал в пять минут девятого* и, разумеется, не оставаясь в долгу, посылал ответные ровно через два часа**.

Накануне того злополучного дня Ван Ибо отправил в восемнадцать двадцать три*** сообщение: «Встретимся через два дня», — и с дрожью ждал, во сколько придет ответ. Но не дождался.

Несколько раз, уставая к ночи до беспамятства, он едва успевал поймать себя за отправкой пожелания. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Сяо Чжань не помнит его, и такое сообщение сделает только хуже.

Ван Ибо так и засыпал, сжимая смартфон в руке и не зная, что где-то далеко Сяо Чжань каждый вечер берет в руки телефон, открывает восстановленный список контактов, и внутренне замирает от желания написать «доброй ночи», только не знает, кому.

  
  


Полтора месяца до тренировочного лагеря пролетели как одна неделя. Ван Ибо умел ждать и идти к цели, сцепив зубы, но сойдя с трапа самолета в Ханьчжоу, был готов бежать бегом к стоянке такси, чтобы поскорее добраться до Хендяна. И только рука Лэлэ, идущего рядом, останавливала, но не потому, что действительно держала, а вроде как прибавляла здравого смысла.

Самым сложным было не смотреть на Сяо Чжаня. 

Все началось с традиционной молитвы за благополучие команды, перед которой Ван Ибо едва успел забросить вещи в отель. Его попросили встать в первый ряд, как ведущего актера, и, выйдя вперед, Ван Ибо огляделся. Сяо Чжаня не было. Он постарался убедить себя, что пока беспокоиться рано, Сяо Чжань, возможно, опаздывает, ведь не было сообщений о заменах в актерском составе, значит, он приедет, но сердце зачастило. Он бы даже спросил у кого-нибудь, но разумно предположил, что другие знают не больше него самого.

— Простите, — сзади раздался знакомый голос, послышалась возня и справа от него, чуть отодвинув в сторону одну из актрис, встал Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо коротко зажмурился и сглотнул, запрещая себе смотреть на него.

Судя по тому, что сразу после появления Сяо Чжаня монах начал молитву, все ждали только его. Ван Ибо не прислушивался к словам, только к ритмичным ударам в маленький барабан, и когда всем раздали тлеющие палочки с благовониями, он просил успех не для съемок и всей команды, а для себя и Сяо Чжаня, и молился, наверное, первый раз по-настоящему искренне.

— Вон в том здании столовая, — к Ван Ибо подошел один из ассистентов сразу после того, как монах степенно ушел с площади вместе с Чань Ка-Ламом, — можно пообедать прямо сейчас, через час начнется первое занятие.

— Идем? — Ван Ибо обернулся к Сяо Чжаню, который не успел уйти. Он не сразу сообразил, что бросил это «идем» так, словно они были давно знакомы. Собственно для Ван Ибо это было правдой, но он в очередной раз одернул себя, ведь Сяо Чжань не помнил этого.

— Да, — с некоторой заминкой согласился он. — Меня зовут Сяо Чжань.

— Ван Ибо.

— Ты будешь играть Лань Ванцзи? — то ли спросил, то ли сказал Сяо Чжань, указав на него обоими указательными пальцами, словно пистолетиками.

— Да.

— Здорово! Надеюсь, мы сможем хорошо взаимодействовать. В смысле, в кадре взаимодействовать, — пояснил Сяо Чжань, чтобы фраза не звучала двусмысленно, чуть смущенно улыбнувшись.

— Да, я понял. Конечно, сможем, — Ван Ибо не мог не улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка Сяо Чжаня — это то, что лишало его здравого смысла. До этой минуты он не представлял, как будет тяжело контролировать себя каждую минуту, не напугать Сяо Чжаня своим вниманием и не испортить съемки. 

Взяв по порции лапши, они сели за длинный стол, народу было мало, и им никто не мешал. В зале было достаточно тепло, и пока Сяо Чжань снимал рубашку, надетую поверх футболки, и бейсболку, Ван Ибо успел подхватить палочками лапшу и отправить в рот. Она была именно такой, как он любил, но Сяо Чжань был родом из Чунцина, и Ван Ибо подумал, что ему лапша покажется абсолютно пресной. Он потянулся за подставкой с перцем, солью и соусами одновременно со словами Сяо Чжаня:

— Можно, пожалуйста… перец. Хм… Спасибо, — он вылил в лапшу столько острого соуса, что Ван Ибо не решился бы даже палочки опустить в такую тарелку. — Как ты догадался?

Ван Ибо пожал плечами и продолжил жевать.

— Спасибо, — еще раз поблагодарил Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо посчитал, что вопрос исчерпан.

* * *

Сяо Чжань был благодарен сначала насыщенному графику тренировок, а потом и самих съемок хотя бы за то, что они отвлекали его от мыслей о Ван Ибо. Он был непонятным. Временами Ван Ибо вел себя так, словно они давние приятели, но быстро одергивал себя и переходил в состояние вежливого участия и заботы. И это почти пугало. Ван Ибо знал о Сяо Чжане слишком много для коллеги, с которым познакомился пару месяцев назад. Он знал, какую еду предпочитает Сяо Чжань, какие фильмы любит, что плохо переносит жару. Он приносил бутылки с холодным чаем, у него всегда был запасной вентилятор и упаковка каких-нибудь снеков, чтобы быстро перекусить. 

А еще он смотрел.

Ван Ибо постоянно смотрел на Сяо Чжаня.

Когда Сяо Чжань начал невзначай интересоваться Ван Ибо, то все повторяли единственную характеристику: холодный и замкнутый. Серьезно? Сяо Чжань точно знал, что стоит ему сейчас выключить смартфон и убрать его в карман, как Ван Ибо начнет рассказывать про последний выпуск Day Day Up, со съемок которого вернулся буквально несколько часов назад, или расспрашивать как вчера проходили съемки, или подначивать насчет того, что он опять забыл свериться с расписанием. 

— Почему ты не надеваешь защиту? — спросил Сяо Чжань, указав на сбитые колени Ван Ибо, которые украдкой рассматривал вот уже минут пять, продолжая делать вид, что читает что-то на экране смартфона. Они сидели, сдвинув длинные полы костюма вверх, чтобы не было так жарко.

— Да кто ее надевает вообще? — легкомысленно спросил тот.

— Я надеваю. Суставы же страдают. 

Ван Ибо посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно и что-то пробормотал про ортопедию.

— Тебе стоит использовать защиту, ты же постоянно задействуешь колени в танце.

Впрочем, с остальными Ван Ибо действительно, если и разговаривал, то с прохладцей, или предпочитал вообще не замечать попыток сблизиться с ним. 

В дни, когда Ван Ибо уезжал на съемки в Чаншу на Produce 101 или еще куда-нибудь, Сяо Чжань почему-то очень скучал. В такие вечера он любил перебирать письма фанатов и перечитывать некоторые из них. От этого Сяо Чжаню становилось легче. Он знал, что самых обычных людей, для которых он работал над собой и которых вдохновлял своим творчеством, очень много. Но когда Сяо Чжань перебирал их письма, эти люди из безликой массы становились словно осязаемыми.

Сегодня Ван Ибо был в Хэндяне, и Сяо Чжань хотел убрать стопку конвертов, лежащую уже несколько дней на столе. Среди них был один необычный конверт большого формата, который показался Сяо Чжаню незнакомым. Внутри лежали два других конверта из желтоватой оберточной бумаги. Эти конверты Сяо Чжань узнал. Он держал их в руках во время перелета. Того самого перелета, когда после посадки его ударили по голове в аэропорту. Он совершенно забыл об этом! Его тогда еще встречал Лэлэ. Сяо Чжань покачал головой от досады, этот случай совершенно выпал у него из памяти. Наверное, не зря в агентстве говорили о том, что у него амнезия. Сам Сяо Чжань так не считал, но сейчас ясно вспомнил, что тот перелет был, как и удар.

Он приподнял клапан одного из конвертов и вынул фотографию. На снимке был Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань сразу узнал запись выпуска DayDayUp, на котором они с Ван Ибо познакомились. Ракурс был странный, как будто фотографировали не из зала, а со сцены, но Сяо Чжань совершенно точно помнил, что там фотографов не было. 

Ван Ибо!

Руки Сяо Чжаня задрожали, и снимок упал на пол. 

Они же сдружились с Ван Ибо после этого выпуска... Да Чжанвэй попросил у него номер, потому что Ван Ибо сам не решался. Они же переписывались каждый день! 

Сяо Чжань бросился к смартфону, и открыв список контактов, начал быстро пролистывать их, ища Ван Ибо или хоть какой-то номер без имени, переписка с которым подтянулась из облака после того, как он восстановил аккаунт. Но ничего похожего не было. Сяо Чжань сел на кровать и, согнувшись, оперся руками о бедра. 

Как он мог забыть Ван Ибо? Как его память могла так подвести его? Сейчас он вспомнил, что чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Ван Ибо легко поддержал игру с кодами в переписке. Последнее сообщение так и вовсе заставило его улыбаться полдня и с нетерпением ждать следующего, чтобы отправить ответный код ровно в двадцать восемь минут второго****. Только происшествие в аэропорту случилось раньше. Хорошо, что Лэлэ успел выдернуть его из толпы. 

По спине Сяо Чжаня пробежал холодок. Лэлэ — телохранитель Ван Ибо, что он делал в аэропорту? Встречал Сяо Чжаня? С Ван Ибо сталось бы отправить Лэлэ, это было очень в его духе. Сяо Чжань поднялся и нагнулся за фотографией.

Он видел Ван Ибо в больнице!

Он даже поздоровался и дал автограф, но не узнал Ван Ибо. А сам Ван Ибо ни словом не обмолвился, что они знакомы. Сяо Чжань замер, пережидая дикую смесь эмоций от разом вернувшихся воспоминаний, не понимая, как вообще все это могло произойти? А ведь Ван Ибо до сих пор ведет себя так, словно они познакомились лишь пару месяцев назад. Только вот он слишком хорошо знает привычки Сяо Чжаня для той степени знакомства, что пытается изобразить.

Какая удача, что они с Ван Ибо попали в один проект! Сяо Чжань положил фотографию назад в конверт, и бросил его на стол. Он собирался срочно найти Ван Ибо и рассказать, что все вспомнил: и про амнезию, и про них, поблагодарить за то, что заботился о нем все это время. Теперь-то все странности Ван Ибо обрели смысл. И то, как он поддерживал для самого Сяо Чжаня легенду их знакомства, чтобы не ставить его в неловкое положение, и то, как временами сбивался на совсем другой стиль общения. 

Сяо Чжань почти бегом выскочил из номера, не в силах больше медлить, представляя, насколько тяжело Ван Ибо давался этот спектакль. Распахнул дверь в его номер, даже не думая постучать для начала, но там было пусто. Тогда Сяо Чжань спустился в холл.

— Ты не видел Ибо? — спросил он у сидящего в кресле Лю Хайкуаня.

— Кажется, он еще не возвращался, — не поднимая головы, отозвался тот.

— Да, наверное, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, — спасибо. 

Он вернулся в номер за пропуском и быстрым шагом направился к съемочным павильонам, до которых было рукой подать. Наверное, Ван Ибо еще там. Надо было как можно скорее найти его и все рассказать.

Сяо Чжань успел как раз вовремя: сцену закончили снимать, и все сгрудились рядом с монитором, чтобы посмотреть результат. Он слышал довольные голоса Чань Ка-Лама и оператора, но ему нужен был Ван Ибо. 

— Где Ван Ибо? — спросил Сяо Чжань у одного из ассистентов.

— Вроде, уже ушел. Можно у гримеров поискать.

— Спасибо, — разворачиваясь в нужном направлении, бросил Сяо Чжань. 

Ван Ибо действительно нашелся у гримеров. Сяо Чжань едва не налетел на него.

— Ибо… — он хотел что-то сказать, даже набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, но сбился с мысли. 

— Чжань-гэ? Я думал, ты уже ушел в гостевой дом. 

Ван Ибо выглядел так обыденно без грима и парика, в обычных шортах и футболке, но в то же время очень казался очень близким и родным. Сяо Чжань даже засмотрелся на него, но услышав вопросительное: «Чжань-гэ?» — немного смутился: он не должен так смотреть на своего коллегу. 

— Знаешь, так странно, — Сяо Чжань попытался скрыть неловкость за кашлем, — я хотел о чем-то рассказать тебе, но забыл о чем.

* * *

Ван Ибо посмотрел на немного растерянного Сяо Чжаня и сказал:

— Чжань-гэ, тебе стоит закапать глаза.

— Да?

— Ага, совсем красные. Идем в гостиницу, может быть, вспомнишь по дороге, о чем хотел рассказать.

Ван Ибо несколько раз уже видел такой взгляд у Сяо Чжаня: воодушевленный, горящий, но быстро становящийся растерянным и ищущим. В первый раз Ван Ибо подумал, что Сяо Чжань все вспомнил. Оттащил в сторону от основной толпы и с замирающим сердцем ждал, что тот скажет. Но Сяо Чжань лишь поинтересовался о какой-то ерунде. После второго раза Ван Ибо решил, что это не пытающаяся вернуться память, а что-то другое. 

— Помочь тебе с каплями? — спросил Ван Ибо, когда они зашли в холл гостевого дома. Он сдержанно кивнул Лю Хайкуяню, все еще сидящему внизу.

— Если ты не занят, — уклончиво отозвался Сяо Чжань, давая возможность отказаться.

Разумеется, он и сам мог справиться с такой простой процедурой, всегда справлялся. Но ему нравилось то, как Ван Ибо подходил вплотную, так, чтобы касаться его ног, грел в ладони флакон с искусственной слезой, затем склонялся и, осторожно придерживая его голову ладонью, хотя в этом не было необходимости, выдавливал несколько капель. В эти минуты Сяо Чжань представлял, как Ван Ибо склоняется еще ниже и целует его в закрытые веки, но в реальности тот только, мягко касаясь пальцами, вытирал скользящие по щекам капли.

— Готово, — тихо произнеся, Ван Ибо отошел в сторону, чтобы убрать флакон в крошечный холодильник до следующего раза. — Я пойду, хороших снов.

Лежа в своей постели, отделенный лишь тонкой стенкой от Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо был полон сомнений. Удалось ли ему занять хоть маленький уголочек в сердце Сяо Чжаня? Конечно, он никогда не скажет прямо, но это ежевечернее закапывание глаз… Это было слишком интимно для обычной дружеской помощи, и тем не менее Сяо Чжань каждый раз позволял Ван Ибо касаться его так, словно они близки.

Иногда он представлял, каково будет остаться просто друзьями, и от этих мыслей Ван Ибо физически становилось плохо. Он заставлял себя думать о хорошем, например, о том, что Сяо Чжань в промежутках между дублями или пока рабочие готовят сцену, предпочитает болтать именно с ним, а не кем-то еще, или то, какой он умиротворенный и безмятежный, когда ему приходилось лежать в объятиях Ван Ибо. И дело было не только в профессионализме. Ван Ибо видел, что когда камера выключалась, Сяо Чжань не спешил вставать. Хорошо, что персонажу Сяо Чжаня частенько приходится падать.

И все же, неуверенность каждый день подтачивала изнутри Ван Ибо сильнее, чем невыносимая жара и копящаяся усталость.

  
  


Погода в Хэндяне установилась такая, что не будь рядом Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо малодушно подумывал бы, что стоило соглашаться на предложение Гао Цзюня и сниматься в Шанхае. Но он мужественно молчал, видя, как тяжело в темных многослойных костюмах Сяо Чжаню, и что тот ни разу, даже в шутку, не пожаловался на это.

На прошлой неделе один из актеров массовки упал в обморок от жары. Думая об этом, Ван Ибо почувствовал, как что-то теплое течет по губе, и едва успел наклонится, чтобы кровь не испачкала белоснежный ханьфу. Стерев капли пальцами, он быстро поднялся и, не обращая внимание на качнувшиеся декорации, пошел в туалет. 

Холодная вода помогла остановить кровь, и наблюдая, как розоватые капли уносит в слив, Ван Ибо думал, как незаметно исправить грим. Разумеется, на площадке всегда была маленькая армия гримеров, но он не хотел объяснять причины.

Хлопнула дверь, и к Ван Ибо подошел взволнованный Сяо Чжань.

— Чжань-гэ?

— Покажи! — Сяо Чжань, сильным уверенным движением, обхватил его голову ладонями и развернул к свету.

Ван Ибо хотел отпрянуть, но Сяо Чжань держал крепко. 

— Что ты делаешь? — от абсурдности ситуации Ван Ибо хотелось кричать. Сяо Чжань держал его так, как если бы собирался поцеловать, а Ван Ибо вырывался.

— Почему не сказал никому?

— О чем?

— Что у тебя кровь пошла носом. Упрямый как… — Сяо Чжань покачал головой, оставив при себе эпитет, которым собирался наградить Ван Ибо, и выпустил его голову. — Идем.

Сяо Чжань сдал его медсестре, но та ограничилась лишь дежурными рекомендациями. Тогда Сяо Чжань лично следил, чтобы до конца дня Ван Ибо не выходил без необходимости на солнце и фактически обложил его вентиляторами и запасами холодного чая. Несколько раз Сяо Чжань трогал его лоб, но Ван Ибо отмахивался со словами: «Нормально я себя чувствую», — при этом представляя, насколько заботливым и внимательным был бы Сяо Чжань, если бы он действительно заболел. 

Разумеется, Ван Ибо не собирался ничего симулировать, но фантазия была до того прилипчивой, что он еще несколько дней не мог перестать представлять себе, как Сяо Чжань поправляет его одеяло, поит теплым бульоном, проверяет температуру, прикасаясь губами к его лбу. 

Не надо было этого делать. От этих фантазий становилось только хуже. Ван Ибо чувствовал, что с каждым днем все сильнее запутывается между реальностью и вымыслом, между прошлым Сяо Чжанем, и нынешним. Настолько, что в один из дней накричал на него. 

Было раннее утро, самое начало съемочного дня, Сяо Чжань только что вернулся со съемок «Радости жизни» и никак не мог включиться в работу. И обычно терпеливый Ван Ибо выкинул: «Ну же! Просто сделай это!»

Он и сам не мог понять до конца, кому это говорил: Сяо Чжаню или себе. Ван Ибо не знал, как быть дальше. Все что он мог, это просто быть рядом, но, видимо, этого было не достаточно.

После этого эмоционального всплеска Ван Ибо опять замкнулся, ведь он не должен был кричать на Сяо Чжаня и боялся, что все испортил, молчаливой тенью ходил за ним полдня и открывал рот только для того, чтобы несколько раз попросить прощения. 

Сам Сяо Чжань, казалось, испытывал схожие чувства: смотрел на Ван Ибо извиняющимися глазами и едва ли не благодарил за тот окрик.

* * * 

Сяо Чжаню постоянно казалось, что он упускает что-то важное. Несмотря на то, что он каждый вечер заполнял дневник: записывал что удалось сделать в течении дня, что нет, намечал следующий день, записывал долгосрочные планы, что-то переосмысливал, это чувство преследовало его. Это было странно. Он перечитывал записи, прокручивал в голове события уходящего дня и все равно чувствовал, как что-то важное ускользает от его внимания.

— Чжань-гэ, ты готов? — Ван Ибо заглянул через приоткрытую дверь. — Водитель ждет.

— Да, идем.

Он закрыл тетрадь и положил ее в рюкзак. Закинул его на одно плечо и пошел к ждущему в дверях Ван Ибо. Они ехали на съемки одного из финальных эпизодов Produce 101, куда Сяо Чжаня пригласили в качестве гостя. Он не знал, кого благодарить за эту возможность: своего агента, или это Ван Ибо договорился. Пожалуй, он бы мог. 

Перелет прошел спокойно. Они практически не разговаривали ни в машине, ни в самолете, но Сяо Чжань наслаждался возможностью просто побыть рядом с Ван Ибо в тишине. Они просто сидели рядом, касались коленями, и это было так естественно, что у Сяо Чжаня вылетели из головы все мысли по поводу съемок: о том, что ему надо бы волноваться или повторять про себя движения танца, который он разучивал с помощью Ван Ибо всю последнюю неделю. Наверное, если бы Ван Ибо позволил ему держать себя за руку, Сяо Чжань вообще не заметил бы дороги.

А вот во время самих съемок Сяо Чжань понял кое-что неожиданное для себя. Он не хотел делить с кем-то еще Ван Ибо. На площадке Неукротимого все его внимание безраздельно принадлежало Сяо Чжаню, и появление рядом Тао или Тигра Ху, к которым Ван Ибо явно испытывал симпатию, всколыхнуло что-то темное, собственническое в душе Сяо Чжаня. Никто из каста Неукротимого не вызывал интереса у Ван Ибо, но это не значило, что никто в принципе не может вызвать у него интерес. 

На протяжении всего дня Сяо Чжань следил за реакциями Ван Ибо на других участников и только к ночи признался сам себе, что это обычная ревность, а не попытка защитить еще не очень опытного, в житейском плане, Ван Ибо.

Это были очень эгоистичные мысли. Сяо Чжаню даже перед самим собой было стыдно, насколько остро ему хотелось, чтобы Ван Ибо всегда смотрел на него, как в Хэндяне. Разумеется, он понимал, что Ван Ибо, даже будь он простым человеком, а не айдолом со списком обязательств и контрактов, не может кому-то принадлежать. Но стоило скосить на него, сидящего в соседнем кресле, взгляд, и Сяо Чжаню благодарил богов за то, что Ван Ибо не догадывается о его мыслях. 

Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза, откинул голову на спинку кресла, и постарался незаметно выдохнуть. Конечно, он, как более взрослый и опытный, должен взять на себя ответственность и сделать первый шаг, однозначно показать свой интерес. Но как не испортить то, что между ними уже успело сложиться? 

И хотя Сяо Чжаню так легко было представить, как Ван Ибо не просто берет его за руку, как делал сотни раз на площадке, а начинает гладить пальцем его ладонь или что-то подобное, он отчетливо понял, что должен дождаться конца съемок. Возможно, Ван Ибо не хочет всего того, что желал предложить ему Сяо Чжань, и это всего лишь его пустые фантазии. Ставить под удар карьеру, ни свою, ни его, Сяо Чжань тоже не собирался.

— Чжань-гэ? — Ван Ибо, казалось, вообще не отрывал от него взгляда. — О чем ты думаешь?

— Ни о чем, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. Если бы только Ван Ибо знал… — Говорят тут не очень далеко есть водопад, — сказал он вдруг. — Через два дня у нас короткий день. Давай съездим?

— Чжань-гэ, наконец, решил заглянуть в расписание? — улыбнулся Ван Ибо. — Давай, конечно.

* * * 

Прихватив с собой только пару полотенец и бутылку питьевой воды, они выехали за пару часов до заката. Навигатор, довольно приличное время, вел их по лесу, и Ван Ибо уже начал думать, что координаты неверны, когда дорога буквально уперлась в огромную шелковицу. Плоды созрели, и все вокруг было усыпано черными ягодами. 

— Будем надеяться, что вода хорошая и мы не зря сюда ехали, — сказал Сяо Чжань, выходя из машины.

— По такой жаре, как сейчас, любая вода будет хорошей.

Сяо Чжань стянул футболку и шорты, снял кеды и подошел к краю каменной чаши, в которую с шумом летела вода с высоты нескольких метров. Ван Ибо хотел напомнить, что дно незнакомое, но Сяо Чжань благоразумно не стал прыгать в воду, а просто медленно вошел, погружаясь почти сразу по пояс. 

В воздухе висела тончайшая водяная пыль, деревья близко подступали к воде, и место выглядело очень уединенно. Странно, что они были единственные охотники за прохладой. 

Ван Ибо встал на границе камней и воды. Он не стеснялся собственного тела, но очень хотел знать, о чем думает Сяо Чжань, разглядывая его исподтишка жадным взглядом. Нравилось ли ему? Хотелось ли коснуться? И Ван Ибо медлил.

— Эй! — крикнул он, когда его накрыл фонтан брызг, и, наконец опустившись в воду, подобрался ближе к Сяо Чжаню, прикрывая лицо руками. Ван Ибо зачерпнул, сложенными лодочкой, ладонями воду и вылил ее тому на голову. — Охладись! — и заливисто рассмеялся. 

Крупные капли побежали по волосам, несколько скользнули по щекам, скатились к уголкам рта, и Сяо Чжань слизнул их.

Ван Ибо посмотрел на губы Сяо Чжаня, на крошечную родинку, и словно прикипел взглядом, не в силах отвести глаза в сторону. Наверное, что-то в его лице изменилось, потому что Сяо Чжань окликнул его.

— Ибо? 

В следующую секунду Ван Ибо не слышал больше ничего за шумом водопада, или, может быть, это его кровь шумела в ушах. Сердце колотилось так, что едва не проламывало ребра, а под его губами были мягкие податливые губы Сяо Чжаня.

Все. Ничего другого не осталось в его вселенной. 

Укус немного отрезвил, и на Ван Ибо накатило понимание, что он наделал. Словно молния, вспыхнула мысль, что, может быть, Сяо Чжань не хотел этого, и он попытался отстраниться, но пальцы в его волосах тянули вперед, ближе, теснее... 

У Ван Ибо кружилась голова, и ноги уже еле держали, когда одна рука Сяо Чжаня, не перестававшего его целовать, скользнула вниз по животу и, пробравшись под белье, бесстыдными пальцами обхватила его напряженный член, сжимая и проводя несколько раз по всей длине туда-сюда, с нажимом обводя головку.

— Что ты делаешь? — шокировано прошептал Ван Ибо, не ожидавший такого.

— Тебе не нравится? — взгляд Сяо Чжаня напрягся, а рука замерла.

— Нет. То есть, да. То есть, нравится, — выпалил он на одном дыхании. И, чуть помедлив, добавил: 

— Но это я собирался тебя соблазнять.

— У тебя получилось, — рассмеялся, Сяо Чжань, целуя его в уголок рта, — а теперь моя очередь.

Ван Ибо взглянул Сяо Чжаню в глаза. Выходит, он не возражает, и они оба хотят одного и того же? От этой мысли его затопило невероятное облегчение, и Ван Ибо спросил:

— Давно хотел сделать кое-что, и раз ты не против... Ты же не против?

— Все, что захочешь.

Ван Ибо, стараясь не обращать внимание на руки Сяо Чжаня, сгреб в горсть влажные волосы на его затылке и медленно потянул. Провел кончиками пальцев по выгибающейся шее. Капли воды стекали с его пальцев и скапливались в ямке между ключицами, прокладывали дорожки ниже. Он так давно мечтал об этом, но раньше мог позволить себе только прикосновение Бичэнем. Ван Ибо жадно прильнул к Сяо Чжаню, губами прослеживая напряженные мышцы, собирая влагу, считывая пульс с сосудов, покрывая легкими поцелуями линию челюсти, слушая совершенно непристойные стоны, чувствуя каждый сбитый вздох.

— Так я не смогу закончить то, за что взялся, — выдохнул Сяо Чжань, продолжая удерживать в ладони член Ван Ибо. Эти простые прикосновения приносили столько удовольствия, что думать о чем-то кроме шеи Сяо Чжаня и его рук Ван Ибо физически не мог.

— Помочь? — он толкнулся вперед, обхватывая Сяо Чжаня, притянул к себе с силой, коснулся губ. Ладони сами собой скользнули на его ягодицы, и Ван Ибо почувствовал, как дрогнули пальцы Сяо Чжаня. Глаза у него были совсем шалые и Ван Ибо, подцепив резинку, одной рукой высвободил член Сяо Чжаня и сомкнул на нем пальцы. Он хотел бы опуститься перед ним на колени, но воды было им по грудь. Ван Ибо каким-то седьмым чувством знал, что отвлекаться на то, чтобы вытащить Сяо Чжаня на камни, сейчас не время, так что оставалось только действовать руками. — Просто повторяй за мной.

Они задевали друг друга пальцами, не размыкали губ, толкались языками, задыхались от возбуждения, а потом едва ли не повисли друг на друге, пережидая волну чистого удовольствия и не замечая ничего вокруг. 

Лицо Ван Ибо горело, и немного переведя дух, он плеснул на себя прохладной водой. У Сяо Чжаня, похоже, была та же самая проблема, и Ван Ибо мягко провел мокрыми пальцами по его лбу и щекам, обхватил лицо и благодарно поцеловал. 

— Спасибо, — тихо шепнул Сяо Чжань. 

— За что?

— Я не решился бы на что-то до конца съемок, чтобы не ставить работу под удар.

— Чжань-гэ взрослый и ответственный, — хмыкнул Ван Ибо, обнимая Сяо Чжаня и прижимая голову к его плечу.

— Хорошо, что Бо-ди не такой, — Сяо Чжань погладил его по волосам. — Скоро совсем стемнеет. Нам надо возвращаться.

  
  


Для Ван Ибо просыпаться, обнимая Сяо Чжаня, было так же чудесно, как засыпать в его руках, чувствовать теплое дыхание, собственнически закинутую ногу. Можно было притереться плотнее, делить на двоих остатки сонной неги, пока не прозвенит будильник. После их поездки к водопаду, один из номеров вечно пустовал: они не сговаривались об этом, но для обоих оказалось немыслимым уйти спать в соседний номер, только не теперь.

Ван Ибо проснулся, словно от толчка, потянул вперед руку и наткнулся на пустоту. Перепугавшись, что все последние дни ему приснились, он подскочил на кровати и в сером предрассветном свете заметил Сяо Чжаня. Тот сидел около окна и держал в руке фотографию.

— Чжань-гэ?

Сяо Чжань поднял голову. Даже скупого света Ван Ибо было достаточно, чтобы заметить странный взгляд Сяо Чжаня. Он уже видел несколько раз такой. 

— Чжань-гэ, что случилось? — Ван Ибо поднялся и босыми ногами подошел к Сяо Чжаню, заглянул в снимок. — Странный ракурс, — заметил он и протянул руку, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но Сяо Чжань резко отдернул снимок в сторону.

— Не надо! 

Ван Ибо застыл в недоумении. 

— Не касайся его, он... странный, — Сяо Чжань убрал его в конверт. — Ибо, я все вспомнил… — он притянул к себе Ван Ибо, у которого радостно екнуло в груди от этих слов, и уткнулся лицом в солнечное сплетение. — Каждый раз, когда я беру его в руки, то все вспоминаю, и про Day Day Up, и про то, что видел тебя в больнице и не узнал. Но стоит только убрать снимок в конверт, и через какое-то время все стирается из памяти. Ты мне веришь? Пожалуйста, не касайся его, — Сяо Чжань поднял голову и просящим взглядом уставился на Ван Ибо.

— Хорошо, не буду, — он поглаживал пальцами затылок Сяо Чжаня. Конечно он верил. Такого обескураженного, без видимых причин, Сяо Чжаня, почти разбитого, Ван Ибо видел уже несколько раз, и все не мог выяснить, из-за чего это происходит. Так что, да, верил. — Как он очутился у тебя?

— Среди писем от фанатов, я сам не знаю, — качнул головой Сяо Чжань.

— Значит, ты все вспомнил?

Сяо Чжань кивнул снова пряча лицо.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что не отступился. 

— Я не мог по-другому. 

— Знаешь, каждый раз вспоминая, я думаю о том, что в этот раз люблю тебя еще сильнее, чем в первый, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, но как-то грустно. — Обещаешь, что если я снова все забуду, то ты…

— Обещаю, — прервал его Ван Ибо. — Я снова буду бить тебя мечом, рукавами и дергать за парик, пока ты не сдашься, — и наклонился за поцелуем. — Глаза все еще красные, — сказал он выпрямляясь, — закапаешь еще?

— Только если ты поможешь.

Ван Ибо достал флакон и сжал его в ладони, согревая. Потом встал вплотную, так чтобы касаться ногами, и осторожно обхватив запрокинутую голову Сяо Чжаня, выдавил несколько капель. Тот заморгал, и лишняя влага потекла по щекам. Ван Ибо, мягко касаясь пальцами, вытер ее и наклонившись, поцеловал Сяо Чжаня в закрытые веки, еле слышно добавляя:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> Цифровые коды, которые используются в тексте:  
> 8:05 — день рождения Ван Ибо  
> 10:05 — день рождения Сяо Чжаня  
> 18:23 — «Ибо любит Чжаня»  
> 13:28 — «Люблю Бо на всю жизнь»


End file.
